


Эксперимент

by Kette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Body
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грид был невыносим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент

Грид был невыносим.

Лин повторял это как мантру. Лин не мог управлять своим телом, зато на него ежесекундно обрушивался поток мыслей Грида, эмоций Грида, ощущений Грида. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя в гуще событий.

Грид был невыносим.

Лин обладал отличной выдержкой, но всему должен быть предел. Он — всего лишь сгусток воли и разума, но если бы у него были ладони, они уже давно были бы мокрыми от пота, а если бы у него был член, то от возбуждения ныли бы яйца.

Грид трахался с очередной красоткой. За последние пару дней это была третья, и Лин питал слабую надежду, что после нее Грид устроит себе хотя бы трехдневное воздержание. А еще лучше — неделю. Неделю без секса. Это было бы блаженство.

Самое главное — молчать.

Лин видел свой собственный член, блестевший от влаги, Лин слышал стоны томной блондинки, обвивавшей ногами его собственную талию, и очень редко — другие стоны, короткие и глухие. С каждым таким стоном он умирал и рождался заново, с каждым стоном все сильнее сжимал воображаемые зубы, чтобы не застонать самому. Грид, которого он знал, был совсем не таким. Тот Грид был честной эгоистичной сволочью, не раз спасавшей его задницу. Этот Грид — воплощением желания и средоточием похоти. Сейчас Лин, пожалуй, понимал всех женщин Грида, взятых вместе и по отдельности.

Грид с блондинкой постепенно заканчивали. Лин слышал, но уже не слушал, какую чепуху нес Грид на счет следующей встречи; он знал, что тот никогда не врет, просто женщины всегда выдавали желаемое за действительное.

— Неплохо было, — оскалился Грид, когда они вышли на свежий воздух, разумеется, через задний ход.

Лин без особого энтузиазма хмыкнул, все еще приходя в себя.

— Тебе всегда неплохо. Не хуже и не лучше.

— Думай, что хочешь.

— Я тут и так только этим и занимаюсь, — Лин попытался перехватить контроль над телом, но Грид поймал его и дал ментальный подзатыльник:

— Я не настолько расслабился, пацан. Репетируй еще.

Лин вернулся в исходное состояние и немного помедлил, прежде чем спросить:

— Может, сделаешь перерыв в своих похождениях?

Грид ухмыльнулся, а потом захохотал.

— Что, завидно?

— Сил никаких нет смотреть, — чему Лин научился от Грида, так это резать правду-матку.

Грид перестал смеяться.

— Так не смотри.

— Я не могу.

Они свернули на улицу, ведущую к их временному пристанищу. В этом городишке их приютил какой-то дед, согласившись на мизерную плату и отсутствие постояльцев дома с полудня до шести часов вечера. Деньги, слава богу, были, а чем занимался днем старый извращенец, ни Гриду, ни Лину интересно не было.

— Как это?

Лин уже потерял нить разговора, и вопрос сбил его с толку.

— Что?

— Что ты чувствовал?

Лин вытаращил глаза. Вытаращил бы, если бы мог.

— Поразительно. Неужели тебя интересует, что чувствовал я, когда ты вставлял мой член в очередную девку?

Грид остановился.

— Я спросил, значит мне интересно.

Лин чувствовал, что злится, но уже не мог перестать.

— Охренительное чувство. Я бы кончил, если бы мог. Возможно, даже не один раз. Мне продолжать? Какие именно подробности тебя интересуют?

— Эй, не кипятись, — Грид, похоже, не ожидал такого эмоционального ответа. — Я просто спросил, — по его лицу снова расползлась ухмылка. — В другой раз можем поменяться.

Лин подавился воздухом. Поменяться? То есть… Это Грид будет кусать локти, а он… Лин тут же представил, как трахает ту блондинку на складских ящиках, и его передернуло.

— Нет уж, спасибо. Я не любитель цеплять на улицах кого попало.

Грид снова двинулся к дому, но у самой калитки повернул и пошел вдоль забора.

— Если девки с улиц тебя не возбуждают, то кого же ты так сильно хотел, что чуть не кончил? Возможно, даже не один раз, — в голосе Грида послышалась насмешка.

— Мы вроде бы оба здесь не идиоты, — Лин чувствовал себя немного неловко, но этот фарс начинал ему надоедать. Грид хохотнул.  
— Точно. Сейчас мы все проверим.

Лин хотел было спросить, что, но вдруг понял, что у него — у Грида — стоит, и сразу стало как-то не до вопросов. Забор кончился, за ним начинался переулок, переходящий в тупик. Грид уже едва ли не бежал.

Оказавшись в неосвещенном фонарями тупике, Грид скользнул в проход между домами, прислонился к стене и тут же расстегнул штаны.

— Твою мать.

Кажется, они сказали это одновременно. Грид обхватил член ладонью и размазал по головке выступившую смазку. Лин постарался отвлечься, на что угодно — на дымящие трубы завода, на почти ночное небо, затянутое светлыми облаками — потому что это было слишком. Желание плескалось в нем, переливаясь через край, и не могло найти выхода. Грид провел рукой по члену вниз, потом вверх. Потом замер и сказал:

— Попробуй контролировать сейчас. Просто попробуй.

Лин привычно потянулся сознанием к своему телу, и был оглушен обрушившимися со всех сторон пятью чувствами. Немного придя в себя, он осознал, что его рука двигалась по члену, но он не прикладывал к этому почти никаких усилий. Дыхание стало сбиваться.

— Как это получилось?

Губы слушались плохо, и тут же растянулись в непривычной ухмылке.

— Главное, не сопротивляйся, пацан.

Грид продолжал дрочить, расставив пошире ноги. Лин, одуревая от ощущений, медленно закрыл глаза и потянулся свободной рукой к лицу. Пальцы коснулись губ, и чужой короткий стон дал понять, что почувствовал это не он один.

— Мать твою, — практически выдохнул Грид, ускоряя темп. Лин провел кончиками пальцев по нижней губе и скользнул ими в рот. Он не был уверен, но, кажется, язык, подавшийся навстречу, не был его инициативой.

Кончили они, разумеется, одновременно. Лин так и не заметил, когда его унесло обратно в глубины чужого разума.

— Если б я мог, мелкий, я бы тебя трахнул, — сообщил Грид чуть позже, вытирая руки об штаны и довольно скалясь. — И я зуб даю, чем бы там ни занимался этот старикашка, это ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, что было здесь пять минут назад.

— То есть ты признаешь, что это было лучше, чем неплохо?

Грид расхохотался:

— Не дождешься.

Лин тоже улыбнулся.

С техникой совместного управления телом, кстати, следовало ознакомиться повнимательнее, но сейчас ему… им обоим было для этого слишком хорошо.


End file.
